The purpose of this project is the establishment of a shared facility for data collection and display at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. This facility will serve primarily all groups in this Institution that are involved in biomedical ultrastructural research. Computer programs will be implemented to process X-ray diffraction photographs, and electron micrographs. Users with other applications will be instructed in the use and the capabilities of the instrument and will be oriented in the best way to utilize the facility. The facility will be made also available to researchers of other Divisions of this Institution and of the University of Maryland School of Medicine.